darrenrossfandomcom-20200214-history
Insane
|- style="text-align: center;" ! colspan="3" style="background: none repeat scroll 0% 0% lightsteelblue;"|Singles from Insane |- style="text-align: left; vertical-align: top; line-height: 11px;" | colspan="3" style="font-size: 90%;"| #"Top Of The Universe" Released: July 10, 2012 #"Sloshed" Released: October 16, 2012 #"The Best" Released: November 17, 2012 #"Psychopath" Released: November 15, 2012 #"Die" Released: December 18, 2012 |} The sixth studio album by new zealand comedian artist Darren Ross was released by MightyBeatZ Music on October 26, 2012 The album was announced in mid-2012 while Darren was promoting his greatest hits album I'm The Best. Recording began in May 2012 and concluded in July and was recorded in Darren's home studio. The music of Insane is derived from a wide variety of Heavy Metal, Rock, Dubstep and House Electronic genres, while heavily incorporating different musical styles not heard on his previous releases; disco and electronic are examples. It also encompasses a broad variety of other genres, such as house, gothic rock, Hi-NRG, and hip hop. The lyrical content of the album mainly focuses of being yourself and live life to the fullist even being mental and that you are the best. The album's lead single "Top Of The Universe" was released July 10, 2012. The album's second single "Sloshed" premiered on August 15, 2012 and was officially released on October 16, 2012. The album's third and fourth singles "The Best" and "Psychopath" were both released on November 15, 2012. The album's fifth and final single "Die" was released on December 18, 2012. Background and development Development for the album began in January 2012, When Darren began working on a new album called "Bizarre" and that wanted to have his music to go crazy and he wanted himself to become mental in his entertaining career. April 2012, The album was cancelled as Darren preferred to release a greatest hits album with 3 new songs, The album "I'm The Best" was released on June 26, 2012. June 2012, Darren announced a new album INSANE, He confirmed he already has the concept for the album and it's about me going insane and mental with my music. July 14, 2012, The album cover was revealed. July 27, 2012, Darren confirmed on his twitter that the album will contain over 20 tracks however this proved as false. September 1, 2012, Darren announced the album's final tracklisting and that it will have 8 songs instead of 20 songs. Recording Recording sessions for Insane began in May 2012, The album was recorded in Darren's home studio and in Sydney. Darren has worked with The MightyBeatZ again with the album being written completly by Darren himself. Title and artwork The album title was revealed in June 2012. The album artwork was revealed on July 14, 2012 through Darren's twitter account. The artwork is shot on a Apple computer using Photo Booth and he was inspired by it because he would go shopping and see people laughing at there faces using apple laptops in the technology shops. The image shows two faces of darren that merges into one. Composition 'Influences and sound' Darren said his sixth album will incorporate Rock Metal genre music inspired by 1970's music. He said he wanted to do something different for this album. From his previous album he sites "Insane" as a follow up to "Reborn" but now were adding a varity of Dance music. Darren says he wanted to explore more with his music he said he has already done "Dubstep" but now it's time to step it up once again. He said i wanted one half my album to be Dubstep/Dance music and the other half to be something never heard before. Darren named a new genre named "Metalstep" which his songs "Non Human", "Crazy Nightmare", "Die" which have a influence of Dubstep with heavy metal guitars and heavy drums. Darren says people will be shocked that my new album is so experiemental that i am going mental myself with all this Bizarre music. Darren also said that that "Top Of The Universe", "Sloshed", "Psychopath" are highlighted dance hits of the album but "I'm The Best" is a typical dubstep track with alot of rhythm. Darren says this is an experiemental album and people might not like the way i sing but the fucking beats are sicker then ever. Song Information Standard Edition *'Top Of The Universe': The song was released as the album's lead single, The song is written by Darren Ross and produced by The MightyBeatZ. The song is a heavy Electronic dance-pop song. Darren sings about reaching The Top Of The Universe and he has acheived his goals and he has made it to the top and that he is higher then the world. The songs about being positive about yourself. The song was inspired by Delta Goodrem's song "Sitting On Top Of The World". *'The Best': The song is written by Darren Ross and produced by The MightyBeatZ. The song is a heavy dubstep track which incorpriates sounds of electronica and soundwaves. Darren sings in the song about himself being "The Best Of The Best". The song is a notable follow up to "Top Of The Universe". The song is heavily addictive. *'Sloshed': The song is written by Darren Ross and produced by The MightyBeatZ. The song is a house electronic track with banging hooks. Darren sings about being sloshed and drunk in a night club and that everyone should be smashed with drinks everywhere and party. *'Psychopath': The song is written by Darren Ross and produced by The MightyBeatZ. The song is a dubstep house track with 80's synths and beats. Darren sings about being a Psychopath and doesn't care what anyone thinks and that he is unnormal. *'Non Human Lizard': The song is written by Darren Ross and produced by The MightyBeatZ. The song is a heavy metal rock track with dubstep and 80-90's retro game noises, The has over 120 drums beat per minute. The song is very heavy. Darren sings about being not from earth and that he is from another planet and that he is a lizard. The song is also the funniest song on the album. *'Nightmare': The song is written by Darren Ross and produced by The MightyBeatZ. The song is a heavy metal rock track with retro dubstep synths noises. The song follow's "Non Human Lizard". Darren sings about having Nightmare's about dieing in a grave and having scary dreams. *'Die': The song is written by Darren Ross and produced by The MightyBeatZ. The song is a hardcore heavy metal rock track with dubstep influences. The song is the loudest song on the album. Darren sings about Die and that you are born to Die in this world. *'Peace To The World': The song is written by Darren Ross and produced by The MightyBeatZ. The song is a electronica song with dubstep noisy hooks. Darren sings about the world finally has peace. Promotion Darren plans to promote the album virally through the internet. September 28, 2012, Darren uploaded a "Album Preview" of the album to his YouTube page. 'Release' Facebook and Twitter During the first week of release of the album, Darren plans to let fans and people download his new album "Insane" for free for a Facebook Like and Share to help boost promotion for the album. Darren also plans to let fans and people download his new album for free if they Follow his Twitter page or Retweet his album to other followers. Kunaki The album will be available on Kunaki for $2 for a CD. Digital Download The album will ba available on iTunes and Amazon MP3 and other digital download stores for a higher price. 'Singles' *"Top Of The Universe" the album's lead single was released on July 10, 2012. The song was written by Darren Ross and produced by The MightyBeatZ. The music video premiered on July 13, 2012 on Darren's YouTube Channel. The video reached over 100,000+ views in two days, making it Darren's biggest single since "Party". The music video was released on VEVO also. The song has been recieving radio airplay on Radio Reddit. *"Sloshed" the album's second single premiered on Darren's YouTube channel on August 15, 2012. The song was released on October 16, 2012. *"The Best" the album's third single was released on November 15, 2012. The song was written by Darren Ross and produced by The MightyBeatZ. The music video was filmed on September 8, 2012. The music video was released on October 29, 2012. *"Psychopath" the album's fourth single was released on November 15, 2012. The music video was shot on November 3, 2012. The music video was released on November 23, 2012. *'"Die"' the album's fifth and final single was released on December 18, 2012. The music video was released on the same day. 'Live Performances and Tour' Article: Insane Tour 'Music Videos' These are music video's released and made from the album. Tracklist 'Standard Edition' Length: 30:34 Release History